Guardado a Sete chaves
by Mii B
Summary: [W & T]O Sentimento de Tsubasa que era guardado no lugar mais fundo do coração. Mas agora esse segredo vem a tona e não será nada facil declarar isso.


_Bom essa fic é feita por mim (Raven) e pela Sayuki. é uma fanfic YAOI ou seja que contém relações homossexuais..se você se sente ofendido com isso por favor não leia. Esses personagens não são nossos são Yoichi Takahashi criador de Captain Tsubasa._

Guardado a 7 chaves.

Era mais um dia normal para Tsubasa ele estava no jardim de sua casa treinando como sempre fazia pela manhã até que ouviu a campainha tocando e foi correndo atendê-la..era o carteiro..Tsubasa recebeu uma carta de um de seus melhores amigos e quase como mestre pra ele o _Wakabayashi_..ele ficou muito feliz seu coração acelerou..Tsubasa gostava muito de Wakabayashi, claro que ele não sabia se era amor..ele dificilmente parava para pensar nessas coisas..ainda mais com um de seus melhores amigos..a carta dizia que no final de semana o Wakabayashi iria jogar na do campeonato Alemão, a final seria Bayern Munich x GreenWald e Wakabayashi foi escalado...após ter lido e relido vaias vezes a carta Tsubasa já estava eufórico ele estava muito feliz...iria ver o seu grande amigo novamente após tanto tempo..e dentro do envelope tinha ainda uma passagem para a Alemanha..Tsubasa decidiu então partir o mais depressa possível.

Já era sexta feira quando Tsubasa partiu o jogo seria no sábado pela manhã..já era de noite quando Tsubasa chegou na Alemanha então nem pensou em incomodar os jogadores..ele também era jogador..sabia que eles precisavam descansar para o grande jogo..então ele foi para um Hotel qualquer...pequeno porém bem aconchegante..era mais ou menos perto do campo onde seria o jogo...então na manha seguinte daria para ir a pé..Tsubasa foi direto para cama..estava muito cansado...queria estar bem acordado na manhã seguinte...porém Wakabayashi não..Wakabayashi estava rolando na cama..não conseguia pregar o olho...ele não estava cansado..queria ficar acordado esperando o grande dia chegar..não pelo jogo..e sim por rever o seu maior amigo e a única pessoa que...amou ..em sua vida..mas ele prometeu pra si mesmo que não ia fazer nada de estúpido que poderia acabar com a amizade dos dois...Wakabayashi o amava mas não queria perder a amizade de Tsubasa por causa desse sentimento.

Chegou o grande dia...os jogadores já estavam no campo Wakabayashi olhou envolta em todos os lugares que Tsubasa poderia estar mas não viu ele, tão pouco a menor pista sobre ele..nem um telefonema..carta..nada..Wakabayashi estava triste..mas disse pra si mesmo que não iria deixar isso abalá-lo hoje era o grande jogo. Wakabayashi já estava aposto...o jogo começou.. Schneider já estava atacando mas a defesa do time de Wakabayashi era muito boa.. os poucos que chutes que conseguiam ir diretamente para o gol era defendidos por Wakabayashi.

Tsubasa estava atrasado..tinha acordado muito tarde..ele estava correndo o mais rápido que podia...sabia que se corresse assim chegaria pelo menos para o segundo tempo..chegando no capo ele viu que não tinha mais lugares..mas como ele era jogador podia ficar perto do campo então foi direito para atrás do gol que Wakabayashi estava defendendo. Tsubasa ao chegar atrás do gol ou pelo menos perto gritou para Wakabayashi:

-"Wakabayashiiii!"-feliz acenando com a mão e com um dos seus mais belos sorrisos no rosto.

Wakabayashi ouviu a voz familiar e a única coisa que pode vim a sua cabeça "É ele..." um grande sorriso veio aos seus lábios e ele virou para Tsubasa e acenou com a mão muito discretamente..Mas os doces pensamentos do goleiro foram para o espaço quando ouviu u grito de Schneider vindo da grande área. Wakabayashi por sua vez se atrapalhou pela 1°vez ela pegar um chute de Schneider..os olhos dele pareciam que não estavam ligados ao jogo. Fim do 1° tempo.Kaltz vem falar com Wakabayashi e pergunta o que foi que aconteceu:

-"E Wakabayashi..que aconteceu,cara..ta com medo de pegar as bolas do Schneider?"- em meio de risos Kaltz fala para Wakabayashi que logo nega com a cabeça e volta a olha o que mais lhe importava e sua vida além do futebol...Tsubasa Ozora.

Voltando para o campo, não demorou a terminar o jogo, foi um jogo suado e cansativo Bayern Munich era um adversário muito bom..com Schneider e seus lances ele comandava o time como Tsubasa comandava...Tsubasa..aquele nome..O jogo fora para os acréscimos, mas nada adiantou..graças a uma jogada ensaiada de Schneider e mais 2 jogadores eles cobraram a falta que Kaltz cometeu.O placar final era Bayern Munich 3 e Greenwald 2.

No vestiário logo após de ter perdido o jogo.Wakabayashi estava acabando de se trocar..ele estava fechando o armário quando ouviu um barulho..ele olhara para traz e pode ver o mais belo presente que ele poderia receber após aquela terrível derrota.. Tsubasa. Wakabayashi olha com um olhar pasmo para Tsubasa e emite um som qualquer parecido com um Oi. Tsubasa o olhava com o aperto no coração e disse:

-"Wakabayashi..não precisa ficar assim...você deu o melhor de você! E você é um dos melhores goleiros, provavelmente ainda vai vencer muitas vezes o Bayern Munich e outros times."- Tsubasa soltava um dos mais belos sorrisos que tinha.

Wakabayashi apenas foi andando e se sentando no banco do vestiário..com as mãos no rosto se pôs a chorar..um choro silencioso que mal dava para ser ouvido..Tsubasa por sua vez sentou-se ao lado dele e se pos a abraçar a pessoa que mais precisava dele..Wakabayashi se aconchegou nos braços de Tsubasa..ouvia as batidas de seu coração misturadas com o choro silencioso dele, Wakabayashi parou de chorar e apenas levantou seu rosto e encarou Tsubasa. Eles estavam a milímetros de distancias, eles podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Wakabayashi por um impulso de seu coração beijou Tsubasa. Que ele por sua vez estava pasmo...com olhos entre abertos..mas não poderia rejeita aquele que amava..apenas correspondeu ao o beijo..com todo aquele amor que estava guardado em um lugar mais escuro e secreto de seu coração..foi fechando os olhos e descobrindo cada pedacinho da boca de Wakabayashi..ele tinha os lábios macios..os corações de ambos batiam a mil por hora..pareciam ser um só..batiam no mesmo ritmo..era o paraíso.

Mas foi interrompido por falta de ar..Wakabayashi olhou para os olhos de tsubasa e nada fez alem de abaixar o rosto fazendo seu boné cobrir sua bela face e impedindo de Tsubasa o ver. Tsubasa viu as pequenas lagrima molharem o chão e percebeu que seu amor tinha voltado a chorar ele imitiu um som rouco parecido com "o que eu fiz...?"

-"Wakabayashi..bem..o que foi?- Aquelas palavras de Wakabayashi o feriram muito mais quando o seu ombro fora machucado a anos atrás no campeonato nacional de juniores.

-" Tsubasa..por favor não fale nada..jah foi horrível eu ter feito essa burrada"

-"Burrada..por que fala isso Wakabayashi?"- Tsubasa falava em um tom tão doce que acalmava Wakabayashi.

-"Eu..eu..te beijei Tsubasa..ahhh! isso nunca deveria ter acontecido.."- Wakabayashi guardava aqueles sentimentos dentro de seu coração com 7 chaves e agora por um impulso idiota ele poderia perder quem mais amava...ele prometera para si mesmo que nunca contaria de seus sentimentos para Tsubasa..mais tudo estava indo embora como o vento.

-"Não fale isso Wakabayashi..'' Tsubasa abraçava Wakabayashi com todo o seu amor que agora fora libertado de sua prisão.

-"Eu..eu te amo Tsubasa.."- Wakabayashi olhava para Tsubasa com um olhar de preocupação..ele queria ouvir a resposta de seu amigo..mais ao mesmo tempo temia porque poderia ser uma resposta que o deixasse mais triste do que já poderia estar.

-"Eu também ...Wakabayashi"- e Tsubasa um dos seus mais belos sorrisos para Wakabayashi..ele sabia que não se pode mandar no coração.

-"tsub—" e o fim da frase foi interrompida por um beijo de Tsubasa..ele não queria ouvir mais nada da boca de Wakabayashi só queria senti-la..sentir cada pedacinho da língua de Wakabayashi que tanto o estimava em seu intimo.

Tsubasa e Wakabayashi estavam saindo do vestiário..já estava quase saindo do estádio..e Tsubasa tocou no assunto mais o machucava:

-"Wakabayashi..."

-"Diga Tsubasa " – Falou Wakabayashi parando e olhando nos olhos do jovem.

-"Se você tirar a cidadania Alemã a gente nunca mais vai se ver?" – Os olhos de Wakabayashi se arregalaram ..o que Tsubasa estava falando..ele nunca iria deixá-lo..

Wakabayashi por um impulso empurrou Tsubasa a parede o pressionando contra ela..Olhava em seus olhos e podia ler o desespero de seu companheiro de ser abandonado logo agora que descobriu uma das 7 maravilhas do mundo..o Amor!

-"Tsubasa.."- ele não falou mais nada e beijou Tsubasa com todo o amor que tinha dentro de seu coração...-"eu nunca vou te deixar..nós vamos jogar juntos no time do Japão..para sempre"-ele falou bem próximo do ouvido de Tsubasa..o jeito que ele falava aquelas poucas palavras arrepiava Tsubasa todinho, ele voltou..deu um breve selinho no seu amor e soltou um belo sorriso de seus lábios e ajeitou o boné e disse andando já..-"Vamos..pare de besteira e vamos embora..afinal amanha você não ira para a Espanha?"

-"Espanha..."- disse Tsubasa andando..um pouco atrás de Wakabayashi..e logo Wakabayashi parou..olhou para Tsubasa e disse:

-"Eu não quero um meia-ofensivo fraco na Copa Internacional!"- Entre risos falou a Tsubasa que ia até ele e colocava a mão em seu ombro.

-"Pode deixar..nós vamos ganha a Copa Internacional juntos..Wakabayashi.."- e eles foram caminhando juntos..com um belo por do sol a sua frente..e certamente eles não iriam se despedir ali..Afinal..a Copa está chegando.

Fim o.ox


End file.
